Typical hockey stick blades or replacement blades are generally made of a wooden core reinforced with one or more layers of synthetic material such as fiberglass, carbon fiber or graphite. The core of the blade may also be made of a synthetic material reinforced with layers of fibers material. The layers are usually made of woven filament fibers, typically soaked in a resin and glued to the surfaces of the core of the blade. Expandable fibers braids may also be used for recovering the core of the blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,996 discloses a sport implement comprising a blade structure having a core with an elongated insert and a peripheral frame. The blade structure is non-deformable at a first temperature and is formable at a second temperature that is greater that the first temperature and less than 250° F.
There is a demand for a formable hockey stick blade that has a weight, stiffness and strength adapted for high-level hockey players and can be heated and shaped repeatedly to selected curvatures.